


Asylum of Hallownest

by No_ones_here



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Borderline Personality Disorder, Childhood Trauma, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospitals, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_ones_here/pseuds/No_ones_here
Summary: After a young couple finds four children in the mountains while camping they get taken to a policestation. The children seems to be obsessed with an ancient kingdom deep down below the surface, infected by the 'Goddess of Light' so with the police having no other way to help, they take them to a Mental Hospital in hopes of curing them.But they shall break out of there, finding tragedies, friends, trouble and an unexpected figure along the way.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin & Greenpath Vessel & The Knight, Broken Vessel | Lost Kin & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, Greenpath Vessel & Siblings (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. The Lost Children

When Lisa said she wanted to go for a few days vacation, she never thought Brad would come up with _this_. A capming trip up the mountains. But if it meant she could escape work and her boss, she wasn't the one to complain.

But the relaxing camping turned into an event she wasn't going to forget any time soon.

It was on the third night, when they went into the tent to get more crackers for the marshmallow sandwiches, they heard footsteps and a plastic bag rattle near their marquee. Both of them went rigid, looking at each other. There was something outside. Prehaps it could have been a smaller animal but the horror movies thaught her that much to not to underestimate situations like these.

What if it was a monster? Or some kind of ghost haunting the forest which wanted to kill the campers in the tent?  
She cursed mentally for watching so much Supernatural and having these thoughts.

Brad seemed to think for a minute before grabbing a knife and slowly approaching the entrance of the tent.

She slowly began to follow him, hoping it was nothing dangerous, maybe just some wild deer or fox walking around in hopes of finding some food. Brad grabbed the fabric, covering the entrance and looked at her for confirmation. 

Lisa nodded and her boyfriend took a deep breath before yanking the cover away and looking around for the intruder.  
Or intruders as it turned out. Two children, one standing by the fire, trying to warm up and the other stealing the bags of marshmallows jerked their head towards the couple. The four of them just stared at the other for a moment before the children dashed away from the camp. Brad cursed before running after them. 

The woman just stared before herself, still trying to process what just happened. Those children looked like they were in the wild for quite some time now, judging by their dirty clothes or some smearing on their pale cheeks. Were they orphans or just some runaway lads from a bad family.

* * *

Brad was loosing them. He didn't quite understand how two toddler could outrun him like this but it happened. Almost. If the taller one wouldn't have tripped a bit, catching themselves just before they could hit the ground. The trip wasn't enought to stop the completely but it slowed them down enought for Brad to catch up with them. He was still behind the two children but he could see their pale hair clearly. 

They kept running until they reached a small clearing with a crafted tentlike artifact at the edge. The two minor reached the tent and turned aroun to look if they outrun the stranger. 

Brad stopped a few meters from them, not wanting to scare the lads away again. He took a few deep breaths and put the knife down from his hands before speaking.

"Hey there children! I don't wanna hurt you! What are minors like you doing out here in the wild? Are your parents with you?" 

He looked around, hoping for at least one adult to be near but he saw none and was met with silence from the two lads. He waited a few seconds but after still not getting an answer, he spoke again.

"It's not really safe out here in the wild alone. You guys should go home..." 

He stepped forewards but was suddenly met with something cold pressing against his chest. As he glanced up, he felt his blood go cold and his soul leaving his body.

A girl, looking no older than 17, stood in front of him with a long swordlike weapon in her hand with the tip of it poking him. He slowly raised his shaking hands and stepped back. The girl's grey eyes narrowed as she hissed out the word 'leave'.

Brad didn't need to be told twice. He spun around and ran as fast as his remaining energy let him. After making sure that the crazy bitch wasn't following him, he slowly made his way back to their camp. 

Lisa was waiting for him and the moment she caught the glimpse of her boyfriend, she stood up and made her way towards him. She cupped his face, looking at him with worry clear on her face.

"What happened? You look horribly pale. Did you find the children?"

Brad calmed himsef down the best he could before whispering.

"We have to call the police."

* * *

When the police got to the scene, they thought some teenagers were just messing with them again. 

The man who called them up sounded like a minor and the 'children living in the middle of the forest with one of them having a sword' sounded really made up. 

Until the caller showed them a clearing between the trees. It was still dark but the moon lit up the small field, giving the grass the look as it was glowing. The fireflies flying around made it even more magical if it wasn't for the fact that there was some kind of tent looking as it was made by a bunch of homelesses. The skeleton of the crafted marquee seemed to be made out of big logs tied together at a point and the walls of it were clothes and leaves thrown onto the logs.

Shadowy figures danced on the cloths, caused by the fire lit up inside the tent. The three police officers began approaching the marquee watching out not to make loud noises since even if a small bit of the things the boy, Brad had told them were true, then one of the 'children' were armed.

They reached the mouth of the tent and slowly pulled the covers away and were met with not three but four pair of eyes staring at them.

They did look like children, prehaps the oldest of them being around 16 or 17. The latter stood up, holding some kind of long swordlike thing and got into a defending position. 

So the Brad boy was right after all. One of them was armed with something similar to a sword.

The three policeman stood there stunned for a while before one of them cleared his throat and took a small step foreward, making the armed one tense up even more.  
She was wearing a dirty red cloak and some knee boots which was covered in mud almost all the way up. Her eyes were warm grey but if you looked long enough it almost seemed like a little bit of purpleish tint was in them. Her snow white hair with a small greyish streak in it was tied back with a hair tie into a pony tail.  
The other three was mostly covered by the oldest but their greyish cloaks and dirty boots could be still seen. 

"Hello there little children. We are here from the Hallownest Police Department and we mean no harm. A tourist saw you lads and called us to help. Are you here all by yourselves?" 

The oldest, probably their ringleader or some kind narroved her eyes before shaking their eyes. So they were all alone in the middle of a forest without any adults.

It was a really bad sign.

The policeman sighed and nodded.

"Alright, then you gotta come with us. We'll help you find your parents." 

The 'leader' shook her head and spoke, catching all the three men off guard. 

"We don't have any."

The voice was quite yet sharp and cold. She gripped her weapon tighter and took a step back. Making the officers step back as well, giving them a bit more space.

"Well, we still have to take you back to the station. Parents or not, it's dangerous to be out there, even if you have that sword."

The girl grimanced, clearly not happy with the answer.

"We are looking for the Radiance. We have to defeate her."

What the hell was she talking about?

The police officers looked each other before one of them spoke up. 

"We know, that's where we wanna take you." 

Guess lying is the only way left to get the four of them out of here.

The girl looked behind her back to the children before nodding. 

"Then take us to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is my first fanfic ever and I really hope you like it so far. English is my second language so I apologize if i misspelled something and feel free to correct my mistakes. Also this fanfic will go over the subjects of childhood trauma, PTSD, BPD, mental illnesses and mental hospitals, but of course I will warn you at the start of the chapters. If it bothers you or triggers some things, please read at your own risk. I tried to look up these things and research them the best I could and I don't mean to upset or offend anyone!


	2. Interogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the support on Chapter 1! It means a lot and I'm glad you enjoy it. 
> 
> I know the fanfic doesn't make much sense at the moment but I promise it will!

Hornet wanted to get out of here. She didn't have her siblings and they took her needle as well. She tried to put up a fight but these people with the same uniform were overpowering her. 

Those goddamned men lied to her and she was foolish enough to fall for them.

And this is how she got to this strange room. She was sitting on a soft chairlike thing. It was longer and was covered with weird pillows. There was another one like this in the room but that one was a bit smaller. 

Inbetween the two weird seats was a small table which was -in her opinion- too close to the ground. How did people even write on this? 

Looking around in the room even more she saw some paintings and a big bookshelf. She wanted to get up and look at the books but she couldn't get distracted. 

So she sat there, bouncing her leg and waiting for anything to happen. 

A few minutes passed by before a woman with light brown, curly hair came in. She was wearing a thight -too thight in Hornet's opinion-, green dress and high heels like the royal retainers did back in the white palace. 

She made her way to the smaller chair and sat down in front of Hornet. She put down her papers and smiled at her.

"Hello. I'm Valerie Hayes, and i'm here to help you and your siblings."

She smiled and reached her hand out for Hornet who unsurely took it. 

"I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Hornet just shrugged, mumbling out a 'sure'. She really just wanted to get her siblings back and leave this place. It made her uncomfortable and she wasn't a big fan of speaking either but the woman didn't seem to be bothered by that. She grabbed a pen and a paper, looking up at her with green eyes.

"Soo.. let's start with an easy one. What's your name?"

The girl sighed and looked away. She just wanted to leave.

"Hornet."

The woman gave her a weird look. 

"Hornet? Alright... Last name?"

Hornet looked up at her confused. Last name? She had just one name, why need two? Why was this woman even asking her these questions?

"No?" 

Valerie looked at her a bit confused before speaking up again.

"It's alright, you can tell it to me. It's a safe place, there is no need for secrets."

Hornet huffed, getting annoyed by these questions.

"Look. I don't know who you are or why are you here, hell, even why am I here! But I need to get my siblings so we can get to the Radiance before she could reach this part of the kingdom as well! Wherever we are. So please just give me back my needle and let me and my siblings leave!"

Valerie or who, seemed to be quite surprised from her outburst as she held her paper closer to her chest, looking at her with wide eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's calm down and relax. You are telling me that you have to defeat the what? And why?" 

Hornet was taken aback. She didn't know about the Radiance? Was she living under a rock? 

"The Radiance? The Old Light? Pale King's biggest enemy? She infected whole Hallownest! She is the reason why the Hollow Knight was locked up in the Black Egg temple!" 

The woman stared at her for a few moments before sighing. 

"Could you tell me more about this.. Radiance?" 

She was just joking, right? Hornet stared back at her for a few moments before speaking.

"The Radiance is the god of light and dreams. She is the one responsible for the infection spreading around the kingdom. "

The woman wrote something down and looked at her.

"Why do you feel like it's your responsibility to defeat her?"

Hornet paused thinking about this for a moment before answering.

"I'm the protector of the fading lands of Hallownest and it is my and my siblings job to defeat the Old Light."

The lady sighed and looked at her with a sad expression. 

"Very well, thank you." She got up and quickly left the room, leaving Hornet alone once again. 

The princess sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees. She didn't know why but she had a very bad feeling about this place.

* * *

BV didn't like this at all.

They got pulled away from their siblings into this bright, quiet room. They had no problem with the silence but the light was making them really anxious. Light reminded them of the time when Radiance was controlling them. Light was bad. Light was the reason so many of their siblings had died and it was the reason they had to hurt one of their siblings. They didn't like it.

Without no other option to block out the light, they brought their knees up to their chest and hid their eyes in the crook of their arm.

After a while of sitting in the same position, BV heard the door open. They glanced up, seeing a woman and a man talking in hushed voices. After a few moments the man nodded and left, leaving them and the lady alone. 

She smiled at them sweetly but they could see that it wasn't sincere.

She slowly made her way to the seat in front of them and sat down.

"Hey, little kid. I'm Valerie but you can just call me Val. I'm here to ask you some questions if you don't mind." 

BV shook their head although they weren't paying much attention. The light was bothering them way to much and they tried to find a way to block it. 

The lady nodded and grabbed a pen.

"Let's start with your name." 

Their name.

They didn't really had a name so them and their siblings just called them Broken Vessel or BV for shorter. It's what they were after all. Just a broken thing created for a purpose which they failed to fulfill. They weren't good enough even for the expectation of their father just like almost all of their siblings.

BV shook their head before their thoughs went too deep and looked up only to meet with the bright light. It was still too bright, hurting their eyes and they had no way to block it from coming through the window. The lady was looking at them, probably waiting for an answer she was not going to get.

Val stared at them for a few more seconds before nodding. 

"What about your parents' name?"

Parents...

BV heard that their parents were important to Hallownest but they never met them. The only parental figure in their life was sister. Prehaps they would have said her name if their real guardian would have bothered to give them a voice.

A few second passed after the question without any response making Val nod. She had to approach this kid in other ways to open them up a bit.

"It's alright if you don't wanna speak. What about writing?" 

She grabbed a few paper and some colored pencils and put it down in front of them.

BV had no idea how to write. Nor did they care about it at the moment. They just wanted to get rid of the light. They felt as they were back in the Ancient Basin -as Hornet reffered to that place- and lying on their side, half dead as the Old Light took their body. They shivered at the memories, closing their eyes.

The woman in front of them tapped her pen against her papers and sighed.

"What about drawing? Draw down something you feel or remember."

BV opened ther eyes again, looking at the white sheet. Drawing a memory. That they could do. Maybe they could even warn her about the Radiance like this.

So they drew.

Or at least tried to. They never really held a pen before but they had seen their sibling, Ghost draw onto a paper. So they tried to mimic their movements.

They grabbed an orange pencil and began to quickly move it up and down the sheet, trying to fill it out the best they could. After they were finished with the first, they grabbed a new white paper and filled that one too.

The lady looked at the drawing curiously

"Soo... What are you drawing there?" She asked, looking at the sheet, trying to make anything out of the orange lines.

BV just kept the coloring up, not bothering to even look at the woman, too focused on the papers before them.

After a few minutes of silence, only broken my the soft scraping sounds of the pencil running across the paper, Val tried to get the kid to communicate with her again.

"Is orange your favourite color?"

The vessel ignored the question and just kept going.

The light was still present in the room just as bright and it just pushed them to keep coloring. Paper after paper they filled with orange, even after their hand began to ache from gripping the pencil so tightly, they didn't halt for even a second.

BV only stopped when they pressed the pencil too hard and ended up ripping into the paper. Glancing up slowly, they looked at the woman's face for the first time she had entered the room. She looked pretty but the frown on her face didn't belong there. Was she mad at them for ruining the paper? They really were just frustrated and she was the one who told them they could draw their emotions. 

The kid sank back into the sofa and waited for her to do something.

Val smiled nerviously and slowly collected the 'drawings'.

"Well.. thank you for your time." She stood up and hurried out the door, leaving the vessel alone once again.


	3. Getting 'help'

Valerie sighed, loosing hope.

She was called into the local police station because they found four children in the middle of a forest at night and with every case like this, a child psychologist is called in. 

And so here she was approaching the third room with the third kid inside. She thought questioning the olders first would get her lots of informations but all she got to know that these children had a problem. One of them talking about an ancient kingdom which would be fine, children can be really creative but the fact that she seemed to be nearing adulthood and that she looked so sure about this was telling Val that the girl, was not entirely okay. 

And the fact that the smaller kid with the scar on their forehead who wouldn't speak -which was already a bad sign- just colored papers with orange until they ripped the sheet, was not a healthy reaction either. 

From what she heard, the police didn't find any missing notice which would describe any of the children, which was alerting. 

Which parent wouldn't look for their children if they went missing?

Where the hell were their parents?

She was desperate to find at least one of the siblings -the girl, Hornet as she told her had almost the same features as the kid from before so she assumed they were related so were probably the other two.

As Val entered the room and sat down in front of the kid, indtroducing herself, the little lad didn't even bat an eye at her.

They seemed to be occupied with some little rocklike things, placing them onto their belt before putting them away.

"Soo.. how may i call you?" 

She tried again but got no reaction anew. Looking at the little toys -she assumed- in their hands, she got an idea.

"What are those in your hands?" 

Again, no answer. She figured out they pobably didn't speak either just like their sibling from before. 

She nodded and put down a paper and some pencils before them.

"If your uncomfortable with speaking, it's perefectly fine. You can always write or draw."

The kid slowly looked up at the paper in front of them and slowly grabbed a black pencil. Staring at the paper for a few seconds, they startes to scribble something down onto it.

Val smiled at the small victory and waited until they were finished. Prehaps she could get something out of these strange children.

After around 10 minutes of them scribbling, they slowly put down the pencil and leaned back to the couch, going back to fidget with the painted rocks. 

Valerie lifted the paper up and felt chills going through her body. 

The little kid who looked barely older than 11 wrote _one_ single word over and over again onto the paper.

'Radiance'

Biting her lip, she looked at the lad before her. It was the same word Hornet was talking about. She mentioned something about and old light as well.

"S-so... Could you write down who is this.. 'Radiance'? Are they your relative? Or friend?"

She slowly put another sheet in front of them and waited, but the kid didn't move from their spot. The woman tried with a few questions again but got no more respond and probably wouldn't get any more even if she kept trying.

Knowing well she was wasting her time with this at this point, she nodded and stood up.

"Alright, thank you for your time." 

She picked up the paper and left the room.

* * *

Val stepped out of the room after the fourth 'interview' if she could call it that.

The last kid was the youngest and prehaps the most quiet. It's not like the other two before them weren't silent as well but they either drew or wrote onto the paper before them.

But this kid wouldn't bug an inch. They didn't look at her for even a second but flinched every time she moved too fast.

They didn't touch the paper either. The kid just stared at their hands in their lap until she left, which she did after 30 minutes of sitting in almost silent if she wouldn't have breaken it with asking questions that didn't get answered.

Val sighed, making her way towards the captain's office.

Stepping in, she put her notes down and lookef at the man before her.

"I think we need to call the authories. These children need more help than we are capable of granting them." 

The captain looked at her, raising a bow. 

"What do you mean?"

Val took out the two paper the children made and placed it in front of him.

"The oldest one, the girl who calls herself 'Hornet', kept talking about some kind of 'Radiance' and 'Old Light' and a 'Kingdom of Hallownest'. The probably second oldest kept coloring papers orange and wouldn't talk, they even ripped that one as you can see. The second younger made that paper with the 'Radiance' writing and they didn't talk either and the youngest just sat in silence until I left. They are not okay. These can be signs of trauma. And these should be treated as soon as possible, but it's only possible in a mental hospital."

The captain kept looking at the paper in front of him before he nodded, grabbing a phone. 

"Very well, I'm calling them."

"Alright, until then, i'm gonna let them into a same room. They don't seem to be agressive towards anyone and they probably miss each other."

The captin nodded as he typed in the number of the local mental hospital.

* * *

Hornet was getting more annoyed.

She has been in this room for what felt like hours and nothing much happened. Sure that woman came in not long ago and a man offered her food which still layed on the table untouched. What if they poisoned it? She already fell for one of their trick, she wasn't going to let them win again. She needed to get her siblings and get out of here. But without her needle and spikeballs, she couldn't do anything. She didn't have enough silk either to do any damage to her surroundings. 

The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughs. The same woman in green stood there, smiling at her. This fake kindness made her so disgusted. She saw this smile too much in her life and she knew it wasn't sincere at all. It's just a trap.

"I belive you'd like to see your siblings."

Hornet quickly nodded. If they were together, they could find a way to escape for sure. Maybe Ghost or BV still had their nail.

But what if this was a trap.

Narrowing her eyes, Hornet stared at the woman.

"Is this a trap? Why would you seperate us only to, then put us back together?"

The woman looked at her surprised.

"W-what? We only seperated you so i can ask some questions. You are all completely safe here. We have no reason to hurt you I assure." 

Hornet debated it for a second before nodding. She had to be extra careful, if this was a trap and she went in prepared she could even have a high chance to escape. These humans didn't carry anything that looked harmful and they didn't seem to be able to put up a fight. Mostly not in high heels and thight clothes like that.

She followed the woman to a door and she didn't even get attacked on the way which suprised her nontheless. 

The adult opened the door and Hornet slowly peeked in. All three of her siblings were there. As she entered the room, the vessels looked at her and Moha* quickly ran up, hugging her leg. 

Hornet slowly pat their head and pulled out a leaf from their hair. Looking at the two other siblings, she noticed that they didn't have their nail either. At least Ghost seemed to keep their charms with them.

Hornet turned around, looking at the woman in the eye.

"What are you going to do to us?"

She sighed, staring at her papers.

"We are going to get you help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! It means a lot to me and it's a feedback for me to continue
> 
> *Just a fun fact, in my native language _moha_ means moss, and i thought it would fit the Greenpath Vessel a lot


	4. New Home

Leaning against the glass, Hornet looked out at the forest they were passing by. They have been in this car for at least 40 minutes and she was getting more frustrated. These people couldn't understand that they had a duty which they had to fulfill. If they weren't going to defeat the Radience then who will? Not hese humans for sure.

The car breaking snapped her out of her thoughts. She could see a huge faint yellow building with lots of weared down windows. The whole place looked like almost a mansion. Prehaps it was one. But why were these people taking them here? The car's door opened and they slowly got out, looking around. 

They were in the middle of a clearing which was probably made so the mansion could be built. The surrounding forest was full of pine trees but at a few places a few oak tree stood out. The woods didn't seem to let much sunlight through their branches, making the forest really dark, mostly at night. Which could be an amazing hiding place if they escaped. Now they only needed their weapons back.

Hornet looked around in hopes for her nail, maybe it was at the back of the car? She tried to approach it but one of the men who had been consorting them stepped in. 

"We are going into the building miss." 

Hornet hissed quietly and tried to get past through him, only to be stopped again.

"Miss please we-"

She interrupted him with a growl.

"Where did you put my needle?"

"Miss, I can assure you that it is safe. You don't have to wo-"

"Where is it?"

The man sighed, looking at his partner for help before speaking.

"It is in the building. That's why we should head inside."

She was having none of it. They tricked her to get inside that bulding with the green dressed woman before. They weren't going to trick her again.

"Then why couldn't I aprroach the back of the car?"

"We wouldn't want you run off and get lost in the forest. It's not a safe place, mostly at night."

Bullshit. She was a well trained warrior, protector of Hallownest. She had memorized all the tunnels in Deepnest and all the hallways in the White Palace. She could navigate herself very well. And she wasn't going to leave without her needle but they didn't need to know that. They could use it against her later if she told it to them.

A small tug caught her attention as she looked at her side only to see Ghost gripping at her cloak, trying to pull her towards the building.

She sighed admitting her defeat. There was only one way and it was forewards into the yellow mansion.

A few people stood in front of it in matching, white uniforms. They greeted the siblings and led them in. 

Hornet looked behind her to see the two men, who drove them here, lifting a long boxlike thing out of the back of the car. That was around the lenght of her needle but she couldn't be sure. Yet it was more than nothing. If she can roam free in this place, she will try to find the box for sure.

The small group stopped at one of the corridors as one of the women turned to them. 

"We will need to put you to different rooms, mostly due to your ages but don't worry, you will see eachother at lunch, outside and on even group meetings too!" She smiled a bit and Hornet looked at her siblings, seeing Moha gripping at BV's cloak.

Hornet pointed at the smallest vessel. "Will they be seperated from us too?"

BV clearly tensed at the question, holding Moha closer.

They always had a bit stronger bond than the rest of them but she didn't mind it. It just always made her stomach clench with guilt.

The vessels looked anything but empty. They looked almost like a regula child. And that's why so many of them lay dead at the bottom of that Hell hole. Thinking about it made her shiver. So many innocent lives thrown away just because they weren't fully empty. So wasn't the Hollow Kni-

A tap at her shoulder snapped Hornet out of her thoughs. She gripped her needle -or the air at the place it usually is- and looked at the woman looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

Hornet cleared her throat, nodding.

"Y-yeah, I just zoned out a bit."

The woman hummed and stepped back.

"Like I said, all four of you will be in different rooms, but we tried to put your rooms close to each other."

Hornet sighed before speaking again. "Why are we here?"

The woman seemed to be taken aback a bit before looking at her colleagues then back at her.

"To get help. We will try to make you all as comfortable as possible I promi-"

"We don't need help."

Hornet cut through the sentence suddenly. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the adult before her.

"We don't need help. All we want is to get back to the kingdom and kill the Radiance." 

She felt a pull at her cloak and looking down, she saw Ghost starring at the woman before them. Even tho the few emotions they had couldn't be seen on their face, Hornet hoped that they were backing her up in this.

The adult sighed, looking at the girl. 

"I promise nothing bad will happen to any of you. And you will be able to see eachother daily. And I promise that you can even meet the Radience, alright? But first, I need to ask you a few questions before you get your room."

Hornet perked up, staring at her. Questions again? She was getting tired of it. But she still didn't have enough silk. She didn't have any choice but play along till she had a plan how to escape.

"Alright. But let me talk to my siblings for a second. Alone."

The lady nodded and walked a few feets away so they could have a 'private' moment.

Hornet crouched down before her siblings and put each of her hand onto Ghost's and BV's shoulder.

"Listen. I'm going to get us out of here, but I need to make a plan first. I'll find a way for sure, but until then, we are staying here. These people look weak and probably won't hurt us but still. You have to keep your guards up, alright? Don't interact with anybody if it's possible, and trust no one. Get it?"

The vessels stared at her and she gave a pat to each of their heads. She stood up and turned to the woman, who gave her a smile. 

"Don't worry. You will see them soon. Now, follow me."

* * *

This questioning was the same as Hornet thought it would be. The woman asked her name, age, which she of course lied about, parents' name -she kept silent at that one, not sure if it's a good idea telling her that she is the Pale King's bastard daughter- and she asked her sibling's names as well. At least they would be referred by their names she gave them instead of being called 'the child'. 

The Radience was mentioned too. But as she spoke about the fact that they all going to die if they won't defeat her, the lady just nodded and wrote onto her board calmly so Hornet gave up. If she wasn't going to take her seriously, she wouldn't talk.

The woman also asked her if she had any traumatic experience, but she didn't answer to that one either.

After the questions were answered -or most of them- she was led through hallways, full of white doors with small windows on them. 

The man in the same white uniform almost all the adults wore here, stopped and looked at his papers as he spoke up 

"This will be your room. It seems like you will be sharing a room with a girl almost your age. I hope it's not a problem for you."

Hornet shrugged. She was used to roommates. She once shared a room with 6 weavers so it wasn't anything new. And it was just one girl anyways.

The man nodded and handed her a small bag.

"It has some stuff in it since it looks like you don't have anything. It's just a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a towel and soap. If you need anything, just tell us."

And with that, he opened the door.

Hornet stepped in and looked around.

There were two beds in the room with one of it being occupied by a girl. She looked at her and smiled.

"Hey! Guess you are my new roommate. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bretta!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long with this chapter but I'm still figuring out this whole timeline, and story, and it's kinda hard but I'll try my best


	5. And they were roomates

Bretta was... An interesting person. Not that she was mean or anything, but she had something weird about her what Hornet couldn't place.

She randomly stared at places in the room, or just followed something with her eyes although only the two of them were in the room.

Hornet sat on her new bed, staring at the light grey wall in front of her as she thought about ways to escape. 

The window wouldn't be an option since white, metal bars blocked the way out of it. The walls were in perfect condition. Prehaps a few cracks in the paint but that was all so she couldn't get her way out of them either.

This left only the door. 

She slowly walked up to the entrance of the room, looking out of the window and trying to get the best view of the hallway. She couldn't see a single soul walking.

She grabbed the handle and pressed it down but the door wouldn't budge.

Hornet paused. 

They locked her in. 

Growling in frustration, she tried again, although she knew nothing would happen, even if she would start pulling it.

Huffing, she let go of the handle and was about to head back to her bed if a quite knocking sound wouldn't have caught her attention. 

Turning back to the window, she saw a figure on the other side of the hallway. 

The person was standing behind a door indentical to the one her room had. 

The other seemed to be a brown skinned girl with similar white hair as Hornet's. She had light brown eyes with a tint of what looked like golden -thanks to the lights- in them too. 

The two stared at each other, before the other began waving like a maniac, while grinning widely.

Hornet stared at her for a second before slowly making her way back to the bed.

Bretta watched her for a second before speaking up in an emotionless voice.

"That's Lace. She's weird."

Hornet nodded, not mentioning how her roommate didn't act normally either.

She layed down and looked up at the ceiling. Crushing tiredness hit her as a truck, making her realize that she didn't sleep a lot in the past few days. 

She glanced up at the clock on the wall.

_16:37_

It wasn't that late, but she had nothing much to do really, so she let herself fall into the world of nightmares.

* * *

Ghost was so close to stabbing him.

The only thing stopping them was the fact that the people had taken their nail and charms -they called those rocks- saying that they could injure someone with them.

Which was fair.

If they had their nail, this 'Zote' guy would be dead by now. He was really annoying, calling himself amazing and bragging about how great he was.

He even put 'the mighty' after his name. Who would even do that?

Not to mention that Ghost had to be with him in the same room for who knows how long.

They prayed silently that Hornet will find a way out sooner or later because they will go insane if Zote won't stop talking. And he didn't seem like shutting up for an hour more.

Suddenly they felt a light shove at their shoulder, making them flinch and look behind themselves.

Zote stood there with that sour frown on his face.

"Are you even listening?!"

Ghost stared at the hand at their shoulder before looking up.

Zote huffed, taking his hand away.

"What? Cat got ya tounge, kid?"

The vessel turned away from him, and tried to calm themselves down as quick as possible before they'd do something they could regret later -though they would regret nothing if it meant shutting him up for ever-.

Zote didn't seem to appreciate the move and kneeled onto the bed they were sitting at, waving one of his hands in front of their face. 

"Heey! Kid! I wasn't finished! Don't you dare to disrespect a man like me who went through so much in life! Did your parents never teach you to respect elder people?"

Welp.

There was their calmness flying out on the window.

Not even a second later, Zote layed on the ground, rolling around as he held his nose as he grunted curses out.

He was being soo dramatic. They barely even touched him and yet he was close to crying.

A lady in white came in hurriedly -probably heard Zote's wailing-, looking around. She turned to the man on the ground first.

"What happened here?"

Zote huffed and gave the vessel a stare that Ghost though supposed to be a death stare. 

"That kid brutally attacked me while I was defenseless!" 

The woman gave him a skeptical look as she helped him up.

"The kid? Oh come one Zote. They are barely 10. I'm sure they aren't walking around, throwing punches which casuses people to fall onto the floor."

The man huffed, looking at the ground as the woman shook her head.

"What about I bring you some pudding. Will that cheer Zote the Mighty up?"

Clearly it had lifted Zote's mood up as he grinned, nodding.

"Of course! After surviving such a huge attack, it's the least you can do for a hero like me!"

Ghost just stared at the leaving woman's back.

Did she really just call him that made up name?  
The vessel looked at Zote confused as his grin widened.

"What? Of course they obey me. I'm the king here!"

Oh how close they were to punching him in the face again. 

But no.

Sister told them to behave and not to cause too much ruckuss so they would not.

They trusted sister and they would wait for her to come up with something.

But until then, they had to tolerate this man. Even it would mean lots of self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but i had some problems with editing this chapter, plus school is kinda in the way as well. Also, if you are intrested in any of my other works, make sure to check those out too. It'd mean a lot to me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
